


A Life in Parallel

by libraryannex



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryannex/pseuds/libraryannex
Summary: “Judson, I don’t want another dead Librarian. Evil I can do, but dead? You can’t imagine the paperwork that’s involved with that.”Charlene takes some convincing to warm up to the new Librarian, Flynn Carsen.





	

Judson retreated from his book-shelving duties once he heard the rapid clicks from Charlene's heels. To him, the sound had the equivalency of a screaming alarm bell.

"Where did we move the apothecary?"  
She smoothed out her disheveled jacket and blew her untidy bangs from her face. 

"Is — is everything alright?" He remained perched on his bookshelf ladder in case the anger was reserved for him. Charlene shot him an icy look. 

"It's on the fifth floor, across from the closet where we keep the restricted amusements. Oh, and tell Flynn to stay out of the Jumanji set this time."

"I'm not telling Flynn anything right now," she muttered to herself as she retrieved a walkie-talkie from her suit pocket. 

"Nicole, go down a floor. Then take a right. Blue vial with greek script on its side."

"Where's the Librarian?"

Charlene sighed. "We locked him in the supply closet."

"He's cursed. Again, for a third time in two months if you're counting. Your librarian has amnesia that resets every two minutes. After the fiftieth time he shouted _'Who am I? Why can't I feel my face?'_ we decided it was a decent solution."

Judson let out a hearty laugh and climbed down from his ladder. “You’ll want the red vial, Old Persian script. Much faster.”

He started walking out the room, but not before Charlene grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Judson, I don’t want another dead Librarian. Evil I can do, but dead? You can’t imagine the paperwork that’s involved with that.”

“He did retrieve the Spear of Destiny on his first time out.”

“Beginner’s luck.” She sighed as she squeezed his shoulder. 

_Forever a guardian, he thought to himself as he gave her a smirk. Always the hyperrealist, always the ones to pull Librarians by the scruff of their neck out of danger._

He offered her his hand and linked arm-to-arm with her. “Let me show you something.”

Judson turned his attention to the stretches of bookcases as they strolled out of the area. “We have all these books and I’m not even certain there’s a chapter on pink slips in magical institutions around here.”

Charlene scowled. “Guess we’re stuck with him.”

The pair rounded a corner, and a few more after that, before Charlene decided to pop off her high heels and carry them. 

"I don't remember seeing these corridors before."

Judson smiled warmly. "Funny, isn't it? This area won't serve its purpose for another decade, and yet I've had it set in place 400 years ago."

Charlene stared at him quizzically. "What does this have to do with Flynn?"

Judson remained silent as they stopped at a simple wooden door encased in a copper finish, a door unique in style to the thousands of doors that nestled in the Library's structure.

Judson grabbed the handle. "It has to do with him and Eve Baird."

The name Eve Baird, foreign to her ears, was not foreign to the Library. The gears within the door lock groaned in understanding before revealing the chamber behind it. 

Befitting for an art gallery and blanketed under spotlight, two statued lovers were trapped in an embrace within the confines of the room. 

"It's beautiful."

She walked carefully up to the piece, her hand hovering over the statues curvature, careful not to disturb perfectly preserved marble. After a moment of observation, she shot Judson a perplexed look. 

"It's Flynn," he said matter-of-factly. Almost proudly. 

"Seriously?" It was an earnest question. Charlene's fingers reached towards the stone visage, the crow's feet and laughter lines on the statue before her betrayed her imagination. He held more certainty and stoicism in this lifeless memorial than he had ever done in her presence.

Flynn was a sporadic young man verging on a child, and would always be in her mind. At least in what she presumed would be their rather short acquaintance. 

"What did he — what will he do to earn himself a statue?" 

"Nothing," Judson said with a coy smile. "Well, I imagine a multitude of things. But this isn't a commemorative piece. This is Flynn and his guardian. This is him saving the world, 400 years in the past and 10 years in the future simultaneously."

Charlene crossed her arms and turned her attention from the statue. "Explain."

"Let's not ruin what the future holds. Just know that the library will be in excellent hands for years to come."

As they returned to the center of the Library to deal with the amnesiac in the broom closet, Charlene leaned her head against Judson's shoulder. 

"All that to tell me to go easier on the kid?" 

Judson cleared his throat. "Well, basically."

She smiled. "I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out my drafts again. This is from June 2016. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
